In currently designed communications networks--local, private or public--network management routines are provided by means of which the topology of a communications network (e.g. of a personal computer network) can automatically be recognized and stored. Furthermore, for every recognized communications network component (e.g. network server or central communications station), information is stored that indicates the location thereof and its topological locus in the communications network.
If a predetermined event occurs in the communications network (e.g. an error or disturbance message of a communications network component), the event is signaled to a central management station, and the occurrent event is acquired by an operator at a central management station provided with operating personnel (e.g. through the visual representation of the event); the party to the call or name of the responsible party is determined; and an activation occurs of the responsible party or the party to the call. The call number information of the responsible party is determined by the operator, and the determined call number information is typed into an auxiliary telephone apparatus by means of which a connection to the communications terminal equipment of the responsible party or the party to the call is created.